Nightmare
by the moosie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sakura had a nightmare. How is Sasuke gonna calm her down? Please R&R! :)


**HI GUYS,**

**this the second fanfic i've ever wrote :)**

**might not be up to your expectations but please do R&R!**

**wish me good luck too, will ya? taking a MAJOR exam next week. :)**

**if i fail them, my parents would ground me. :c no internet, no freedom, no nothing. just study all day till the next major exam(which be next year, around june). :c**

**then i wont be able to write fanfics... :c**

**oh well, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"S-sasuke-kun? Where are you?" she called out in a strangled voice into the phone._

_"Just chilling at home, watching the news and thinking about you, babe." Sasuke replied, "What abou-"_

_And before he could finish his sentence, the line went dead._

_Right now, at the bar, in front of her eyes, she could clearly see a raven-haired man with a chicken butt hairstyle making out with some redhead after pocketing his phone. _

_That was sasuke-kun. No doubt, making out with a stranger._

_Words. Words could not describe how she felt. It's like her whole world just fell apart. She trusted him with her heart. Now it's broken, into tiny, bite-size pieces. _

_xxx_

_'I'm frustrated because I can't tell if it's real. Mad because you lied to be. Upset because we just can't be together anymore. Angry because I trusted you. Aggravated because right now, I'm still loving you with those many, tiny bits of my heart which you broken.' she thought, 'Goodbye Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for just leaving you like that.'_

_And then, she jumped._

Sakura woke up with a jerk. Breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Glancing to her side, Sasuke was still sleeping.

Sakura blew out a sigh. Thank god she didn't wake him up he had been really tired lately with all his A-rank missions and he needed his sleep when he finally had time.

_And then, she jumped._

The dream. Sasuke cheated…?

Tears formed. Sakura covered my mouth and tried to keep her sobs from escaping, but failed. Not wanting to wake Sasuke up from his slumber, she sat up. Only to be pulled down again. "Sakura... Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, voice still filled with sleep, he hadn't notice she was crying yet, because of the dark. Trying very hard to keep her voice even, she said, "n-nowhere... Did I-I wake you up? I'm s-sorry..." Damn, she stuttered. She hoped he didn't notice it. But he did.

"Sakura, are you crying? What happened?" Worry filled his voice.

"I-I had a nightmare..."

Sasuke hugged her tight and placed her head on his chest as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"You… cheated on me" she continued.

Sasuke froze.

Oh no, maybe the dream was a sign to warn her that sasuke has been cheating all this time?

"Shh~ it was just a dream. Don't be afraid anymore, I'm here, I'll never leave you. You are my world, if you go, I'll never survive" he said trying to calm Sakura down.

"You promise you'll never leave me?"

"I swear I'll never leave you, Sakura. You are my love, my world. I could never leave you. If I do, all my descendants shall become the ugliest, weakest people of mankind. They would be hated wherever they go. No one would ever love them. The males would have penises the size of a peanut. The girls would have crocked nose, wonky teeth, bad breath, limpy br-"

"OKAY. OKAY, I BELIEVE YOU. Stop cursing them, they're going to be my children aren't they?" Sakura cut sasuke off, laughing away into Sasuke's chest.

He could feel Sakura relax in his embrace. He smiled to himself and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Go back to sleep okay? I promise I'll never leave you" he whispered into her ear. He held her chin gently, and gave Sakura a soft kiss on the lips. They held each other tightly. And soon, Sakura fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. He could hear her heavy breathing and silent snores.

He smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead lightly. "Good night, love."

* * *

**how was that?**

**good? lovely? bad? horrible?**

**do R&R and wish me good luck :)**

**adios amigos,**

**_the moosie_**** :)**


End file.
